


Engraved

by galaxyhitchiker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Military, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Short Chapters, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyhitchiker/pseuds/galaxyhitchiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare, but some have a soulmate and enemy mark. Two pairs of initials written onto skin.<br/>Steve Rogers realizes the extent of his own.<br/>And it's painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea credited to cindymoon & chekhovsgum on tumblr (with a few tweaks, admittedly.)  
> Important notes at the end if you haven't read the warnings already! Also, Civil War spoilers are included in this fic.  
> (originally published 5/15/16)

When Steve Rogers turns 18 and enlists himself into the military, he wakes up one night in a cold sweat. The cot is hard and his stuffy tent reeks of sweaty men, but he still shudders as agonywashes over his body, and it reminds him of being dunked into freezing water. Laying awake for hours afterwards, it's only when the sky begins to lighten in rosy lemon hues- _he realizes it:_

His torso is engraved with the initials  _A.S._

Twice.

From then on Steve always covers them up, and when people question it, he tells them they're scars he's insecure about. It's nearly true and it works, anyway.


	2. Contemplation

 "What I'd give to have a soulmate," Peggy sighs to him in bed, absent-mindedly running a hand across his chest; back and forth and back and forth again.

"A soulmate? What for?" Steve grins playfully, shifting in the blankets, although her words jolt him to uncomfortable attention. They don't love each other; they're only fooling around in the midst of this goddamned war because they have no one else except for each other- no one else to kiss and love and pour their life story and late night thoughts to, besides each other- so they make do. "You have me."

"You know what I mean. It would be _incredible. Unbreakable._ Having someone who's _meant_ to be with you, like finding a piece of yourself-"

Jolting her out of her contemplations, Steve presses a kiss to her neck and continues furiously, trying to avert the moment as swiftly as possible. Soulmates aren't something he wants to be reminded about, especially considering the ugly scars written into his body- the same name on both patches of skin (that had been beautifully clear before!). He's still ridiculously in denial, trying to make himself forget about his awful fate, trying to live his life without feeling like even more of a mutated freak because of the fact that his _soulmate_ is also his _enemy._

What the fuck?

Even after they start up another panting, hot round, Steve can't think of anything but the longing in Peggy's voice.


	3. Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable meet.

When Steve meets Tony Stark, he's nearly infatuated. Love at first sight. Well, almost, anyway- after he gets over the snarky remarks and irritating wisecracks. Iron Man's sleek armor and the way he soars, ever so gracefully, over New York City is something he can never get enough of, day after day as they fight alongside each other and argue affectionately.

During his first stay in the Stark tower, he nearly jumps after seeing the familiar letters carved into the billionaire's golden cufflinks, and then stares.

"Enjoying the view?" Tony grins, clad in rosy-tinted sunglasses and a three-piece suit (probably Armani) as always.

Throat dry, he points to them. " _A.S_?"

The smile remains, although Tony's brow furrows the slightest bit in confusion. "That's my name. Anthony Edward Stark."

Captain America, the strategist, is essentially stupid.

Steve fakes a smile. He's found the man who's name is inscribed into his skin; the man he's been dreading about and longing for at the same time. It's awful but it pleases him. Steve's soulmate is a beautiful genius: inventive, creative, unstoppable, consuming. Ultimately, he tries not to think about what kind of an enemy that could make, but decides not to worry about this connection at the moment, because it's clear that Tony doesn't have his initials in return.

But when he looks up again there's an expression written onto Tony's face that makes him rethink. Without filtering his thoughts, he blurts out, "Do you have them too?"

Stark doesn't even pretend to not know what he's talking about, and nods. They're speechless. But then-

"...The same ones twice?" Steve doesn't want to ask, can't bear to ask, but he _has_ to know. This is so fucking important, and it knocks him off his rightful place of sanity and his mind is tumbling down a path that he's not sure of, but then he looks back up and- Tony is kissing him.

Immediately, he responds. They're already entwining together onto a quality Stark chair, lips trapped in something sweet and beautiful, Steve's thoughts going fuzzy with the taste and feel of Tony _Tony TonyTony_... He kisses the endearing billionare again, wrinkling his suit in the process (that's actually Dolce  & Gabbana), running fingers eagerly through the soft, dark tresses. Tony curls into his lap like he belongs there, and although Steve knows there'll be no turning back after this, he can't bring himself to stop. Absentmindedly, he's reminded of the way Peggy used to describe new love as a drug, and he never understood, but right now, he does. After one try, he's hooked.

They both are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark to read up on a satisfyingly painful ending later on.


	4. Dawn

"That's not the way I see it."

The Avengers are assembled at a vast conference table, smooth and black, situated in Stark Tower. Thick and heavy with tension, unspoken words seem to hang in the air like a crushing pressure that's weighing down onto everyone. Steve feels guilty, especially for the incident concerning Wanda last week, and if it's one thing he hates, it's disagreeing with Tony.

But he can't let this go.

As they bicker and exchange arguments, Steve's scars (he doesn't know what else to call them) seem to burn under his shirt, demanding attention and remembrance. Tony feels it, too, and their eyes meet across the room as everyone else's voices seem to fade away around them, and all that exists in the world is each other.

It's part two of their inevitable soulmate fate.

And it hurts.


	5. A Clash of Thoughts

How did they get here?

Tony looks at him- just looks- and that's enough for Steve to crumble on the inside. Tony's eyes are brimming with tears, face twisted with the full impact of an ultimate betrayal, expression pained by the fact that he's choosing Bucky over him. Best friend over lover. Whether that's fair or not, who cares, and Steve physically hurts with the decision he's making, but this is what he believes in and what he fights for.

Unsurprisingly, when they begin to fight, every breath and biting punch is hard, cold, precise. They've fought together countless times- back to back, supporting each other- but against is something new. Captain America against Iron Man- aren't they supposed to be heroes?

Bucky is knocked away quickly, passed out, and it's just Tony and Steve in the desolate building.

"We were star-crossed lovers, Steve," he laughs painfully. "Literally."

The shield rises in defense. "We're also fated enemies."

They fight like they've never fought before- no alien, no monster, no mutant. It's just a smart guy in gear and ex-soldier in uniform. Just Steve and Tony: that's all there ever was.

Numbness. That's what registers in Steve's head as he throws punch after punch, bruising knuckles, into the unyielding crimson-gold metal suit, and he knows that's what Tony- no, _Iron Man_ \- must be feeling as well. He refuses to think about him as Tony anymore, because Anthony Edward Stark is who he woke up to in the morning and kissed to bed and dragged from his workshop at 3 in the morning to scold about sleep deprivation. Tony is not the hardened, unbreakable _enemy_ parrying his hits and blasting back right now- it can't be.


	6. Down to This

When at last the battle spirit is dissipating and Bucky begins to stir, Steve kneels over Tony's body.

They're both too still.

He tears the helmet off with a ferocity that surprises himself, and sobs as Tony's face comes into view, eyes closed, lips parted, and a thin trickle of blood traveling down the right side of his head. His cheeks are already paling, and it hasn't even been five minutes. Even as he hears the officers and heroes arriving outside the wreckage and Black Panther silenty padding closer to the scene inside, movement is not something that comes to mind.

Finally, _finally_ , Steve slides his arms around Tony and lifts the upper half of his body up towards him, teardrops falling freely down each cheek. He cradles the man he loved- _loves_ , burying his face into his neck, tasting salt and water on his own lips and Tony's face, wondering what have I done, what have I _done what have I donewhat have I done_ -

As the team steps in and S.H.I.E.L.D agents slap handcuffs around his wrists, Steve doesn't resist at all- only watches Tony silently as he's led out. Almost expectantly, he feels a hot agony burrowing into two specific spots on his body, and feels the marks fade away.

 _I love you_ , Steve thinks, leaving. Never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is already tagged, but warning-  
> Major character death: Tony Stark.  
> (Sorry.)


End file.
